


I’ll Love You No Matter Who You Are

by Too_Much_Parrlyn



Series: Carrie one-shots becuz [1]
Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Carrie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Mentions of Death, Mommy Issues, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Parrlyn/pseuds/Too_Much_Parrlyn
Summary: Carrie gets comfort and reassurance from her gym teacher.
Relationships: Rita Desjardin & Carrie White
Series: Carrie one-shots becuz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128086
Kudos: 4





	I’ll Love You No Matter Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I like hurt/comfort and Carrie so why not put them together.

"Carrie, where are you?" Rita asks down the the hall. She sees the closet door open to a crying Carrie. "Oh, Carrie, what's wrong?" She asks, with Carrie it could be many things from being locked in a locker to dropping something. "I'm... a sinner. I killed people. I tried to kill myself. It's because I bled. One sin led to another." She chokes out between sobs. Ms. Desjardin takes a moment to process. "Cas, you didn't mean to you were panicked. You were panicked and you had more strength than any of us knew."

"What did I say about leaving books on the steps." Rita says. Carrie opens her door and the books float towards her. "Thank you Cas." Carrie goes in her room and slams the door. "Cas, what's wrong?" She says through the door. "I remembered something mama told me." Carrie said and she opened the door. "What did she tell you?" She asks and Carrie sighs. "That before I'm eighteen I should have a boyfriend so that I'm not all alone the rest of my life but I'm never to lay with him even when we're married. I'm turning eighteen in two days and I have no boyfriend." She says coldly and she goes back to sit on her bed. 

"You know I only had one boyfriend and we went out for a month. He was the one I told you about. He left me because I was "too masculine" his words not mine. Besides that, you don't have to have a boyfriend anytime before you're ready. You don't have to do anything for anyone." Ms. Desjardin recalls, Carrie shrugs and curls in on herself. "Can you leave for a minute? I need to be alone." She asks and her former teacher nods and leaves.

Carrie goes down the steps quietly when she is called for dinner. She offers to set out silverware and plates for dinner. She looks in awe at a meat she's never seen before. She sets the table and prays over her food. She cuts into the unfamiliar food and takes a careful bite. She decides she likes the taste of this strange food. "What is this Ms.Desjardin." She asks hoping she doesn't sound like a totally naive person. The woman gives Carrie a concerned look, the same look she got in the shower after she'd been slapped. "It's pork. Have you never had it?" She questions and Carrie shakes her head. "It's forbidden. It says so in Leviticus." She mumbles. (I used the New American Bible) "Oh, I'm sorry Cas. Would you like something else?" Rita asks and yet again Carrie shakes her head. There was one thing she knew, Carrie was a damaged girl.


End file.
